


For You

by uhyeahisurehopeitdoes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A bit sad, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Recovery, i dunno? what to tag?, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhyeahisurehopeitdoes/pseuds/uhyeahisurehopeitdoes
Summary: While recovering from a rough injury, you and McCree take some time to talk things out.





	For You

Looking back on it, there wasn’t anything he could do, really. You’d made your choice, and that was that. No matter how indecisive you typically seemed to be, when it came to McCree, you didn’t show much hesitation. As endearing as this was to him, it often didn’t do any favors for his mental state. 

_Especially_ once he noticed you on the ground, bleeding and unconscious after taking a bullet for him.

Although now patched up and sound asleep, McCree had to discard the scene of you from his mind while he glanced at you, working quietly on the small table beside your bed. After three days of heavy medication and recovery, Mercy finally eased off on her dosages, allowing you to be coherent once you got enough rest. McCree guessed that you would be awake soon enough, and he was trying his best to be there for that. Even if you weren’t actually “awake” most of the time before, he figured you could at least use someone’s presence while you were in here. Especially now, even if it was 1:14 in the morning.

With a yawn, McCree moved himself to stand up and stretch, relieving some of the ache he felt from sitting for too long. While he was able to get some decent work done while you were in here, doing mission reports for this length of time wasn’t making him feel any younger, especially with the lack of sleep he’d been getting lately. _Maybe I shouldn’t’ve put them off for this long._

Before casting a final glance at you, McCree let out a heavy sigh as he began to exit the medbay, planning to make his way outside for a smoke. Leaving you made his chest ache with anxiety, but he needed something to clear his head. And maybe get a drink, too. Before he could fully leave the doorway, though, he paused for a moment. _I must be hearing things._

“Mmh...Jesse?”

Quickly turning around, McCree stared in awe to see you suddenly yawning and wiping the sleep from your eyes. “Am I… In the medbay?” you groggily questioned, gazing around at the soft, dim yellow lighting of the room. 

“Hey, sweetheart, you’re awake,” McCree exclaimed as he approached your side with a grin, pulling a chair closer to sit next to you. Gently taking your hand in his, McCree continued, “Yeah, you’re in the medbay. Been here for a few days, now.” Gently squeezing his hand back, you smiled back at him, finding comfort in his gesture and voice. “How are you feelin’, sweet pea?” McCree questioned, curiosity and concern seeping through his tone. “Hmm. Sleepy. ‘Feels good you’re here too, though,”

You looked back at him with dazed eyes, beginning to inspect your form and the space around you with more awareness. You motioned to sit up, only to discover an intense pain in your left shoulder. A quiet “Oh,” was all you could mutter after letting out a small hiss in discomfort . Your lover was quick to lean closer, quickly examining your actions with a concerned look overcoming his features. “Careful, sugar,” Confusion began to muddle your mind before memories started to pour back in, and you were quickly reminded of your actions and the events that transpired a few days ago. 

Freeing your hand from his you carefully shifted your garment and blankets to reveal your heavily bandaged shoulder, along with a few other noticeable scrapes and bruises. “Oh,” you whispered in quiet bewilderment. “Well, fuck.”

“Not exactly the reaction I was expectin’, but I’m glad to see you’re back to yourself.” McCree chuckled. “Of all the places I thought I’d get shot first, my shoulder wasn’t really at the top of the list.” You stated, moving to gently graze your hand over the bandages. “You weren’t hurt, were you?” You asked, turning to face him, worry beginning to creep into your mind. McCree simply huffed at your question. “Is that really with what you're concerned with?” you began to reach out for him before he could finish the thought, but he captured your hands in his, placing them gently back down by your side. “Naw, I'm just fine.” 

“Mmm. I'm glad,” you said with a lazy smile. Noticing the time displayed on the wall, you peered at McCree with a bit of shock. “How long have you been here?” McCree gave you an almost sheepish look, glancing away briefly before rubbing the back of his neck, confirming your rising suspicions. “A few hours,” he admitted. “I was actually about to… uh, get some shut eye, but then, well,” McCree surveyed your form before meeting your eyes again. “You woke up, and all.” he smirked. Although you didn’t have any prior context, you knew your boyfriend, and it was likely he wasn’t actually going to bed; not with you in this state. 

“You haven't been taking care of yourself, have you,” it was more of a affirmation than a question, but you still glared at him, expecting an answer you already knew. 

“Now what makes you think that, sugar?” while there was a hint of defiance in his tone, you knew he knew that he'd already been caught. “You look like shit, Jesse.” you stated, crossing your arms. You saw that familiar, minuscule shift in his expression at your implication, and you could tell you'd struck a bit of a nerve. “yeah, well,” he started, “kinda hard to do anything after having to carry your unconscious partner under heavy fire for an hour without any reinforcement.” 

You're not sure if it was the medication, drowsiness, or just you're stubbornness, but you began to feel your nerves start to prick at that. Of course you understood why he was getting a bit irritated, but his attitude was making you get on the defensive, as well. “ah,” you said sarcastically, “lovely to hear that you've been spoiling yourself while I've been practically half dead.”

McCree glared back, eyebrows knitting together a bit. “hey, don’t you start with that. You've had your fair share of moping, too, so don't act like you're exempt or somethin’,” he contested. "I'm not saying I haven't, Jess, but you know I don't like it when you're not looking after yourself like that," you leaned forward, reaching out for his hand again, but this time McCree crossed his arms before you could touch him. "You're in the hospital for getting shot and have the nerve to try and lecture me for not taking care of myself?" he scoffed. You narrowed your eyes at that, and met his gaze with an icy glare. 

“Awfully bold of you to try that after I saved your life.” 

"And what? You want me to be thankful you nearly killed yourself in the process?" McCree snapped, eyes narrowing narrowing to match yours. "I don't need protectin', y/n." 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" you laughed. "Did you really just say that?" you couldn't help but let a few giggles slip at his implication. McCree's expression didn't falter, though, and simply furrowed his brows even further at your laughing. "Is that what you think this is about? That I think you can't handle yourself and I need to babysit you or something-"

"Hey, I didn't say anything about that," McCree spat. "You know that's not true, but I don't need you getting fuckin' shot just because I wasn't payin' better attention."

"That's not the point, Jesse!" you exclaimed, arms frantically gesturing. "This is what we do- we _help_ people, and if you think I'm just going to let you or anyone else get hurt without doing anything, then you're wrong."

“Y/n," he started. "I know you’re more than capable of holdin’ your own, but you know how much I hate seeing you hurt, and seeing you… Like that, during the mission, just about fuckin’ broke me. Mercy wasn’t near us, and for once I wasn’t sure if-” McCree quickly stopped himself from finishing that thought, before continuing. “I’m tryin’ to be reasonable here, but can’t you understand what that kind of shit does to me?” Frustration getting the better of you, you scoffed, and raised your voice with a stern glare.

“Of course I understand, Jesse, but I did it for _you,_ asshole. I know you don’t like it, but it’s what happened, and I would and will do it again if I get the chance to, no matter how many times you tell me not to, because I love you. Can’t you understand _that?_ ” You protested. 

McCree simply stared back at you, something you couldn’t quite pinpoint schooling his features; determined, you met his gaze with confidence as you the two of you had your own mini staring contest, unwilling to be the one break first. After a moment of silence, McCree eventually turned away with a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair. “God, y/n. _What am I gonna do with you?_ ” 

Your lover’s sudden change of tone and attitude made your cheeks flush a bit, but you were determined to keep a straight face. This quickly proved to be very difficult, though, as you couldn't help the slight laugh and smile that overcame you. “Well, a kiss would be a good start.” You felt your chest begin to swell with fondness as you heard McCree begin to laugh, before moving to, as carefully as he could, capture you in a hug. McCree always seemed to have a way with putting you at ease, and being wrapped in his embrace right now was definitely no exception; even if the position was a bit awkward. The heat that was radiating from him was comforting, and his scent and hold on you made your heart squeeze with affection as you held him back even tighter.

“Look, y/n, I just… I don’t want to lose you. Not like I’ve lost everyone else.” McCree softly said as he rubbed your back soothingly. “I know.” You relished in the moment before McCree slowly shifted to gently hold your chin and take your hand, forehead coming to rest on yours. He said nothing at first, letting go of a deep breath before continuing, softly, “Promise me you'll be more careful?” 

You squeezed his hand back, and placed a hand on his chest before smiling. “I'll see what I can do, cowboy.” you both started to laugh at that, and McCree captured your lips in a slow and passionate kiss. Time seemed to slow down as you two basked in each other's touch, savoring the way you felt against one another. Eventually, though, you could feel McCree gradually putting more and more of his weight against you; taking this as a hint, you carefully moved over and dragged him down to lay next to you. A soft “oof” left his lips before you both began to chuckle, beaming at each other. You both shifted in an attempt to create enough space for the two of you, which, in all fairness, wasn't possible, but neither of you minded as you became nearly flush against each other. You gazed fondly at each other as McCree took your hand in his, brushing his lips against your knuckles, and it wasn't until now that you noticed just how exhausted he really looked. 

“You look tired.” you commented. “Here,” it took some shuffling and a bit of effort, but you were able to share your blanket with him, along with your pillow. “Cozy?” you asked, resulting in a huff from McCree as he moved to place a soft kiss on your lips. “Couldn't be better, darlin’.” he whispered. McCree’s expression shifted into something a bit more somber, as he confessed, “Sorry I yelled, earlier,”

“It's okay,” you moved your leg to go in between his, snuggly. “Sorry I yelled, too. And made you worry.” you stated. “It's okay.” he captured your lips in another soft kiss, noses nearly touching, before adding, “I love you.” you smiled at that, moving yourself to cuddle into his chest, your head tucked under his. You softly placed a kiss there, returning the gesture. “I love you, too.” 

Your eyes began to feel heavy as the sound of McCree’s breathing started to lull you to sleep. You couldn’t stop it if you tried, and you muttered a sleepy “Goodnight” to your lover as you snuggled in closer to him. McCree moved to place a kiss atop your head, muttering an equally tired goodnight. It didn’t take long for either of you to fall asleep after that, thoughts coming to an ease. 

Well, almost to an ease. Before you remembered Mercy was most likely going to lose her shit tomorrow when she walked in and saw you two.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first post on Ao3! Also, the first time I've sat down to write fanfic in a really long time! I think i've only posted like... two other x reader things, and one of them is a rushed mess, but I feel like this is my first official piece of writing, which is kinda cool :^) Please don't be scared to comment anything or give me criticism! I wanna know what I can improve on, and please feel free to comment any requests, too 👍


End file.
